


Aw, Hell No!

by destimushi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Jock Dean, Kissing, M/M, Nerd Castiel, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>During the time of our creation we were meant to exist in pairs. When the world fell into chaos, we were ripped apart, separated from our mate, left alone and hurting to wander the world with our hearts dulled. We live our lives searching for that light, but few of us find it, for it wasn’t simply proximity that unite us, but love. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>However it wasn’t impossible, and when the time was right and our hearts were ready we will glow with the warmest light that only we could see and feel whole again.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aw, Hell No!

During the time of our creation we were meant to exist in pairs. When the world fell into chaos, we were ripped apart, separated from our mate, left alone and hurting to wander the world with our hearts dulled. We live our lives searching for that light, but few of us find it, for it wasn’t simply proximity that unite us, but love. 

However it wasn’t impossible, and when the time was right and our hearts were ready we will glow with the warmest light that only we could see and feel whole again. 

His locker slammed loudly, ripping the book out of his hand, but Castiel was used to it by now and it no longer made him jump in fright. He sighed, knowing exactly who it was and what was going to happen. 

Castiel pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before turning around, his blue eyes bored as he glanced up at the tall figure standing in his personal space. He let out a slow breath and leaned back against the cool metal of his locker.

“Ready for another lesson?” Dean Winchester grinned as he leaned in closer, enjoying the flash of discomfort on his captive’s face. 

“Don’t you have anything else to do?” 

“Yeah, but you’re first on the todo list, Novak.”

“What, you do boys too now?” Castiel replied cooly, his eyes never leaving Dean’s face as he watched the anger flash behind those green eyes. If he didn’t hate Dean so much he would have loved to get lost in those big emerald orbs...wait what was the hell was he thinking?

Dean’s throat went dry as he looked down at the boy in front of him. He couldn’t help but note the messy mop of dark hair, those crystal blues staring straight at him through thick rimmed glasses. And those lips, slightly chapped and parted, just beckoning him to…Dean growled and hid his embarrassment behind a mask of anger. 

Castiel sucked in a quick breath of air and tensed up his torso, waiting for the punch in the gut that he knew was coming. Dean pulled back and ran a hand down his face before throwing his weight behind his fist that cannoned into Castiel’s midriff. 

“You’re a dead man Novak,” Dean said between gritted teeth, his anger and embarrassment darkening the freckles splashed across his nose and cheeks. Another punch followed the first one, this time causing Castiel to double over and fall as a whoosh of air rushed out of his lungs. 

The blue-eyed boy was still gasping for breath when he felt the toe of a boot strike against his stomach once more, the excruciating pain making him curl up into a ball. Castiel thought his body would be used to this by now, being on the receiving end of a bully’s attention for as long as he could remember, but that wasn’t the case, and the pain still brought on a wave of nausea. 

But it wasn’t the nausea nor the pain that made Castiel’s eyes widen in complete shock. There, buried beneath all that pain was a warmth radiating from his chest. It was a feeling most unfamiliar, and Castiel could just see the faint glow peeking from the collar of his shirt. He looked up and stared at Dean, the look causing the taller boy to stop in mid-kick. 

A soft rosy glow pulsated beneath Dean’s Led Zeppelin t-shirt, the rhythm matching that of Castiel’s. Dean looked down his own shirt then down at the boy by his feet, and the two of them exchanged a look that took both their breaths away. 

Castiel staggered to his feet, his back still pressed against the locker. “What the-?”

“...Huh?” Dean’s voice was barely above a whisper, but it was deafening to Castiel’s ears. 

“Oh my god this has to be a joke,” Castiel clutched at his chest, hoping, praying, willing this glow and warmth to dissipate. But it didn’t, it only grew stronger as he locked eyes with Dean once more.

“OH god this means we’re-”

“DON’T you fucking dare say it!” 

“Aw hell no, this ain’t happening.” Dean glared at Castiel. The shorter boy’s gaze was equally as hostile. 

A door opened somewhere down the hallway and a teacher, upon hearing the ruckus, came out to investigate. “Hey, what is going on here?!” 

Dean glanced down the hall and muttered a soft curse before turning around and running away. The light slowly faded from both their chests as Dean drew away, the warmth disappearing along with it. It left both boys feeling extremely cold and empty, as if they were missing something all their lives, and were suddenly made aware of it.

By the time the teacher had come to Castiel’s aid Winchester was gone.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah,” Castiel winced and gingerly checked his ribs, making sure nothing was broken.

“Was that Dean Winchester?” The teacher looked down the empty hall as he tried to mask the anger in his voice.

“No, I mean yes. But I’m okay, it was just a misunderstanding,” Castiel replied. 

The teacher gave the boy a long look before patting him on the shoulder. His hands were tied, and without a formal complaint the Winchester boy would be free to do as he pleased. “You stay out of trouble you hear?” 

“Yes sir,” Castiel forced a smile through the pain before turning around to pick up his forgotten textbook. He opened up his locker once more and grabbed his bag before heading out through the side door. 

The next few days Dean avoided Castiel like the plague, it was both a blessing and a curse for the blue-eyed boy. His body was glad as it recovered steadily from the bruised ribs and cuts it received from the Winchester bully, but his mind was preoccupied with the events of their last encounter. 

There was no mistaking that glow, it was the one thing that everyone walked through life searching for. Castiel’s parents had been fortunate enough to find each other and they’d won the lottery of life when their friendship blossomed into romance. Castiel grew up hoping that he would also be so lucky, but never ever in his wildest dreams did he expect this turn of events. 

Dean was equally confused. He had never believed in this “soulmate bullshit” as he called it, thinking it was just another childhood myth like Santa Clause and the Toothfairy. The warmth he had felt was both exhilarating and terrifying, and he could not stop thinking about the boy that was root of it all. 

And why the hell did it have to be that nerd Novak? Why couldn’t it have been some hot redhead or some busty Asian chick? 

The tall boy cursed loudly and kicked over a garbage can as he walked down the hallway, so preoccupied with his thoughts that he did not notice the principal walking by. 

“Mr.Winchester,” the principal’s voice called out.

“...Shit.” Dean considered running, but it was too late as he watched Principal Singer walk towards him.

“You know you were on your last warning,” Principal Singer scolded. “Detention-”

Dean groaned.

“-After school today,” Principal Singer continued pleasantly. “Report to the library and you’ll find out what your duties will be.”

Castiel stacked the last of the returned books on his trolley before pushing it between the bookshelves. Every Tuesday and Thursday Castiel volunteered at the school library. He enjoyed the peace and quiet of the job, and it fulfilled his volunteer requirements for graduation. Shelving returned books wasn’t his favourite thing in the world, but it beat shelf reading, that thankless and mind numbing job he would leave to the poor soul coming in for detention today. 

Ms.Harvelle, the school librarian greeted the detentionee as he came through the doors, Castiel felt a familiar warmth in his chest and his face lost all colour. 

“Dean?” 

Dean looked up as he heard his name, a faint glow was already showing through his t-shirt as his eyes met Castiel’s. “Son of a bitch.”

“You two know each other then?” Ms.Harvelle’s voice brought the boys out of their staring contest. “Good, Dean, follow Cas, he will show you what you need to get done today before you can leave.”

Castiel cursed softly and noted that Dean looked as uncomfortable as he felt. Reluctantly Dean walked down the aisle Castiel was working in and kicked at the old carpet. He couldn’t look at the boy without blushing, and judging by Castiel’s darting glance the blue-eyed boy was having the same thoughts Dean was. 

Castiel cleared his throat, then explained to Dean what shelf reading was. “So you look at the numbers and letters on the spine, and make sure they’re in the right alphabetical and numerical order. If a book is out of place, pull it out and sort it to the right section.” 

“Seriously? Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do?”

“I’m shelving.” 

“What’s the difference?”

“I put returned books away.”

“Can’t you do that and organize at the same time?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Are you always this annoying?”

“Screw you.”

“You wish.”

“Well, maybe I do.”

Castiel dropped the book he was holding and looked up in surprise. The warmth was spreading throughout his body and limbs, the rosy glow pulsing so fast it become a steady stream of light. 

Dean’s mouth was dry as he walked around the book trolley to stand, once again, in Castiel’s personal space, the glow from their chests merging until they were both bathed in its light. 

“What are you doing?” Castiel’s voice shook as he tried to take a step back.

“I’m sorry...” Dean whispered, his cheeks hot with embarrassment.

“Come again?” Castiel couldn’t believe his ears.

“I said I’m sorry,” Dean said louder this time, his voice cracking. 

“...O...kay?”

“Look I didn’t pick on you because I didn’t like you,” Dean said quickly. “It was the exact opposite, since the day you transferred here I couldn’t stop...thinking about you.”

“Excuse me?” Castiel frowned and took another step back.

“I just, I don’t know Novak, you just unnerved me and I acted out...” Dean’s voice grew soft as he trailed off for a moment. “And then...this happened.” Dean pointed at the halo of light surrounding them.

“Dean…” Castiel chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully for a moment. “I had always loved the colour of your eyes.”

Dean blinked as Castiel’s words, or more specifically the hidden meaning behind those words, sank in. He smiled then, a genuine smile that lit his eyes up like gemstones.

“And I have always loved the thought of doing this,” Dean murmured before closing the distance between them and lowered his lips to Castiel’s. 

As suddenly as the glow of light had hit them, it disappeared, but this time the warmth stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic idea prompted by a tumblr post that I can't find right now =( If anyone recognizes this please send me a link so I can properly credit? Thanks!


End file.
